


Trapped Talk

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Trapped Talk

**Title:** Trapped Talk  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Trapped  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor, hurt/comfort.  
 **A/N:** Stubborn boys are stubborn. Set during GoF, MY version. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Trapped Talk

~

“Talk to Ron.”

“Can’t,” Harry muttered. “He thinks I plotted to get into the Triwizard--”

Hermione snorted, and, in a sudden move, shoved him into a closet. “Talk!” she growled through the door.

“She’s threatened this for days.”

Harry whirled. “Ron?” He frowned. “Threatened what?”

“We’re trapped until we talk.” Ron smiled ruefully.

Harry sighed. “Thought you hated me.”

“Never,” Ron replied. “I was...jealous.”

Harry blinked. “Of?”

“Diggory’s pretty fit,” Ron muttered.

“I love _you_ , you idiot,” Harry whispered.

The snogging was just getting good when Hermione’s voice drifted through the door. “I told you to talk, not snog!”

~


End file.
